


Recreation

by Irving-Braxiatel (Elycia7)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycia7/pseuds/Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on a parallel Gallifrey can be stressing, luckily Leela knows just what to do about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I offered to write fic on tumblr, and Colinbakerstreet asked for 'Leela and Narvin fluff, for a change' however my muse interpreted that as Romana/Narvin/Leela fluff and this is what happened. Enjoy!

Narvin was only passing by the presidential palace, on his way to his own living quarters after a long day, when he noticed a strange sound. It didn’t take him long to come to the conclusion that he could hardly ignore it. After all, it could be to do with the security of the Madame President, and before the Chancellary Guard could arrive to do anything about that, it may be too late.

Romana had long since given him the codes to her door, just in case he ever needed it. So entering her chambers wasn’t a problem. Now he was certain that the sound was coming from in here, from the president herself, and now he had an eerie feeling that he knew what it was. It sounded just like Romana was crying.

After all they had been through, knew Romana well enough to know that she wasn’t prone to tears, so he was, naturally, worried.

He followed the sound to her bedroom and knocked on the door. “Madame President?” he asked. No reply came, and against his better judgement Narvin decided to let his concern win out and opened the door.

What he found was certainly not what he had expected.

He had thought that Romana was crying, but the reality was different. She was laughing, almost hysterically.

Leela was also there, straddling her hips, and was tickling Romana.

“What exactly are you doing?” Narvin asked, not letting on how relieved he was that all was well. 

“Romana will not relax when I am not here,” Leela told him. “So, I have to make sure that she does now.”

“By… tickling her?”

Leela stopped, and unfortunately as did Romana’s laughing. “It is as good a way as any other,” she shrugged. “Have you come to join us, Narvin?”

“Join you?” he squeaked.

“Why not?” Leela asked. 

“I do have things to do,” he protested. “I _am_ chancellor, on this Gallifrey.”

“My chancellor, Narvin,” Romana reminded him, having caught her breath again. “And as you can see, I need your assistance. I am your President, as you will recall”

“Isn’t that abuse of power?” he asked as he unfastened his collar.

“Oh, I would never,” Romana said in feigned innocence.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” he agreed, sitting down on the bed.

“Romana?” Leela asked, a smirk on her face.

“Yes, Leela?”

“I do not think you are the only one that needs to relax.".

“You know, I think you are right, Leela. Narvin, you look awfully tense,” Romana agreed.

“Oh no… I’m not even ticklish,” Narvin lied.

“For a spy you are not a very good liar,” Leela told him, and both herself and Romana pulled him closer as all of their laughter filled Romana’s bedroom.


End file.
